Keshke'Hwa Dynasty
Once the Keshke'Hwa served as the far rearline for the Necron. The Dynasty's past fame for unwavering defenders who would starve to death long before any siege could break through their walls carrying on into the new age of the Necron transformed this Dynasty into a defensive force that even the C'tan lords they serve could appreciate the value of. Now awoken long after the War in Heaven has ended the Lords of the Keshke'Hwa have chosen isolation over violent expansion, however maintaining their ever growing fortresses requires resources, of which their host planets are thin of. History Role in the War in Heaven Long before the Keshke'Hwa joined their fellow Necrontyr in their journey through bio-transference into Necron, the Keshke'Hwa had formed a grand legacy as stalwart and unbreakable defenders. Indeed most other dynasty's would rather give up than face laying siege to this dynasty. In the war in heaven this Dynasty was chosen for fortification and rearguard duty for these reasons. Lords of the Keshke'Hwa built grand fortresses for their Necron allies and C'tan masters ensuring any counterattack by the old ones and their subject species was quickly undone. When the time for the Necron to turn against the C'tan finally came the Keshke'Hwa fortresses stood proudly against the star gods. By the time the Necron rebellion was over however nearly every fortress built by the Keshke'Hwa had been destroyed and the Dynasty left without anywhere to call home. Thus despite the great number of Keshke'Hwa to survive the war when the time for the great sleep came upon the Necron the Dynasty was forced to rush, their worlds were scattered across the stars, poorly hidden, poorly defended, and their stasis pods inadequately maintained. Awakening Perhaps it was cosmic coincidence which saved to Keshke'Hwa from fading into obscurity or perhaps it was some grand design of the Dynasty Phaeron. However the Keshke'Hwa awoke long before the majority of other Necron in the galaxy. However this early awakening proved to be only just enough to save the Dynasty from extinction. The great sleep had been far from kind to the once proud Dynasty, entire worlds were destroyed, found by Eldar, or simply the worlds stasis pods had failed and even after this more worlds were now simply lost the Keshke'Hwa left for other Dynasties to discover and awaken. The Keshke'Hwa would awaken to a galaxy set against them , however as they had proven in the past, their will was unbreakable. The Waking Threat The initial awakening of the Keshke'Hwa began with their Crown-world, the world was suddenly jarred awake as Eldar invaders moved throughout the Tombs of the Dynasty's capital, smiting any ranking Necron they came across. It was both cosmic coincidence and the defensive paranoia of the Keshke'Hwa which saved the Dynasty's primary Crown-world from destruction. Alarms blared slowly rousing the Necron within, while Canoptek defenders swiftly moved to attempt and eliminate the Eldar threat, however this would certainly be far from enough to stop the Eldar from destroying the Keshke'Hwa, instead it was the intervention of the dark forces of chaos, a Thousand Sons sorcerer seeking knowledge, which stalled the Eldar as they now needed to stop the Chaotic evil from using his foul magics from entering their webway. Now with the time needed the Canoptek units activated emergency sub-routines and began rousing the entirety of the Dynasty's forces on their world. Necron lords, Immortals, and warriors of all kinds began to stir awake. While the guardian machines prepared to hold the Eldar at bay, though the Eldar found themselves distracted well enough by warriors of the Thousand Suns. The sudden waking was harsh but slowly the Necron began to reorient themselves. Within two days the Chaos forces had been forced away from the world and the, now weakened, Eldar were able to return to the Necron Tombs to complete their task. However crude defenses and stern defenders meet the Eldar now, and for seven more days the Eldar would not be able to even enter the Necron tomb. Now again inside the tomb the Eldar moved quickly, searching for the Lords of the Necron to put down the undying menace. Within the inner most vault of the Keshke'Hwa Dynasty the Eldar found what they sought, Karzin the Indomitable waited with his entire court, and now the Eldar were trapped. The Genius of Karzin's waking defense thought up the moment he first step forth from his stasis had shown itself and now the Eldar had nowhere to move to, no means to defend themselves, and soon they all died. Key of Eternity Only one living being has ever stood within the confines of the inner most sanctum of the Keshke'Hwa Dynasty, and left while still alive. Known to the Imperials as Gem-heart, and to the Eldar as Berheven Jerlis, an exceptional thief who has taken his obsession with breaking into and stealing from the most heavily guarded of place to a point where legends and reality seem to be one and the same. During a time when Karzin, Phaeron of the Keshke'Hwa, had entered into deep thought, so deep that it was as if he was in stasis again, attempting to conceive ways to remove the most minuet of flaws in his defenses, Jerlis made his attempt to enter the Vault of Eternity. The attempt was by far the Eldar thief's greatest challenge yet. Near flawless patrols, tireless and unrelenting watchers, and traps designed by a genius far beyond nearly all mortals stood between the Eldar and the vault...if he could reach the planet alive. Jerlis hid his own escape craft on the opposite end of the planet from the titanic Necron fortress, which for the past several hundred years had been steadily growing since it had first been uncovered by the Eldar. From there the Eldar spent months moving from unseen alcove to un-watched point, some so small it was a wonder the Eldar had not been detected. Always staying just out of the sight of the Necron the master thief moved reaching deeper and deeper into the fortress. At the third month's passing the Eldar finally reached the Eternaty Vault, the very center of the Keshke'Hwa dynasty and their greatest treasure. It was in this vault that the Eldar found Karzin, the Necron lord lost in thought, around the Necron's neck kept upon a chain a small block. This block, despite a simple appearance was now to be Berheven Jerlis' prize, the Eldar moved carefully, undetectable to even the keenest of senses. Quickly, quietly, and carefully Jerlis replaced the block with his signature, a carefully crafted heart made of red wraithbone, the exchange complete Jerlis made to leave. However it was at this time Karzin awoke from his trance and found the Eldar leaving with the Key to the Eternity Vault. Outraged the Lord raised the alarm, and sent forth the entirety of the Dynasty to capture the Eldar, however the thief escaped the Keshke'Hwa if just barely. Since that time Karzin has searched for Jirlis, tracking the Eldar's possible movements as the Thief goes from world to world seeking to steal a prize as worthy as that he had stolen from the Necron. The Unbreakable wall Foundations of Eternity With their final two Crown-worlds secure and two core-worlds safely awakening, The Keshke'Hwa turned to their defense. Never again would any weapon, race, or entity destroy their fortresses. With such a decree Phaeron Karzin set out upon his quest to create truly unconquerable fortresses. First he set his servants and machines working upon the worlds about them, sifting through each planet in each system he ruled for the necessary resources to forge his fortresses. Within only a millenia entire worlds had been stripped bare leaving the Keshke'Hwa with enough supply to build each tower and bastion their Overlords envisioned. As the search for the necessary resources to build more began the final world currently in the Dynasty's possession was awoken it's armies and fortifications adding to the Keshke'Hwa though now the Necron had more work before them as they needed to build their defenses upon the final world. The Fortress worlds Each world possessed by the Keshke'Hwa has been transformed by the Dynasty into a maze of fortresses each designed with a genius few if any human (or otherwise) mind could develop. Indeed the fortresses of the Keshke'Hwa have each developed so much that they cover and maze through each planet while on the Dynasty capital world of Hekakte itself has been transformed into a singular fortress. Each fortress world of the Keshke'Hwa is nearly unassailable by the lessor races. Various engines, generators, and shields prevent any form of orbital bombardment or the use of weapons causing planetary devastation, while heavy weaponry and eternally vigilant and never tiring soldiers keep watch from fortifications that each would take an army to take. Each of the Dynasty's five worlds are an true work of the genius of each Necron lord commanding them as each fortification no matter which an enemy assails is always a harsh forward pushing battle as Necron weaponry tears down the enemy, and even when one fortification is taken dozens two hundreds more, now more difficult than the last stand before said enemy. Perhaps the most frustrating feature of any Keshke'Hwa fortress is the nature of its defenses. Defenses of a Keshke'Hwa fortress, no matter how solid or powerful have an seemingly unnatural ability to shift and move. Indeed Temporal devices and teleportation engines allow Heshke'Hwa fortifications to move from location to location within a Heshke'Hwa fortress making their defenses nearly unpredictable and adaptable. Keshke'Hwa Raids A raid by the Keshke'Hwa is a rare occurrence, though when one does occur the devastation is complete. In space swarms of Necron vessels will strike without warning destroying every trade and military vessel along the path of the Keshke'Hwa. While on the surface of any planet(s) that the Necron had set their eyes upon portals will open allowing legions of cold undying warriors to pour through scouring the planet, and stripping away any life that stands in their way. Keshke'Hwa quickly overwhelm cities and villages and tear down once great constructs leaving behind nothing but barren lifeless land. After a time of violent destruction and the loss of much the Necron will suddenly cease their bloody assault and leave whatever the fate of the survivors of such a raid the machines care not of, only if or if not they had claimed what they had come for. The Prize of the Keshke'Hwa A secret known by a scarce few outside the Keshke'Hwa, and then such a secret is still well kept. The capital Crown-World of the Dynasty, Hekakte, is the location of an immense Necron database and Reliquary, known as the Eternity vault. In This vault the total sum of all the data the Necron had gathered from the War in Heaven lays. This includes accurate reports of each battle that took place during the war, along with the strategies, technologies, powers and weapon schematics from both sides of the war in impeccable detail. From the worlds the materials used to create each weapon, the science behind each technology, the theoretical secrets behind each psychic power used, the Eternity vault allegedly contains it all. To the right factions such data is invaluable, for some it is the most grand historical achievement and a testament to a long forgotten past, To others it is a source of early warp data and possible weapons to use against the warp, to others still it is little more than a armory to be raided. Current Dynasty status Forces Once the Keshke'Hwa were a populous Necrtontyr Dynasty, their politics and style of warfare ensuring few Necron Lords would wish to attack them without significant reason. However after following their species through the process of Bio-Transference and becoming Necron fate was cruel to the Dynasty. The War in Heaven and the Great Sleep destroyed most of the Dynasty and other Dynasties would steal some of the remaining undiscovered portions of the Keshke'Hwa's Empire leaving the Dynasty but with the most meager of fractions of their once expansive empire. However what remains of the Keshke'Hwa are still an unwavering force with still enough power to threaten those enemies around them. On the Defense the Keshke'Hwa prove to be far more tenacious in the defense than before. Now with bodies that never tire and nerves born of cold programing Keshke'Hwa defenders can never waver, never weaken. The forces of the Keshke'Hwa fill breaches and stand eternally ready in fortresses of terrifying Necron design. On the offensive the Keshke'Hwa are a slow methodical force. Their forces leapfrog from position to position tearing down and raising up defenses as they advance, slowly taking anything of use from their enemy. When the Keshke'Hwa lay siege their forces are capable of entirely tearing down an enemies defensive line turning a defense around upon it's creators. Only the eternally mobile Eldar and Derkallen have nothing to fear from the Keshke'Hwa's slow advance as both forces will typically be gone well before the Necron arrive. Fleet As a advantage of Location the Keshke'Hwa had been able to collect the resources necessary to build a sizable fleet a scouting vessels. Keshke'Hwa ships patrol the Dynasty's territory searching for invaders or Merchant vessels loaded with goods the Keshke'Hwa desire. Once these ships do find a invader the ships of the Dynasty will swarm it disabling the vessel's engines and life support, the Keshke'Hwe will then cause atmosphere to vent in portions of the vessel allowing them to deploy a boarding force. Then the Dynasty fleet will leave the crippled vessel. Allowing the Necron they left behind to slowly drain the life from what remains of the ship until they Dynasty may return to strip the empty husk of whatever resources of value it might contain, and leaving it's corpse to drift over on of their fortress worlds. Territory The Keshke'Hwa's Territory is but a small portion of space in the resource rich Galactic core. However this territory is fiercely guarded against any and all intrusion, on Imperial star maps this space makes it's own sub-sector marked as a danger aria that merchants should avoid. Even then the Keshke'Hwa only truly control the most meager portion of even this Sub-sector and are ever-so-slowly expanding their control of it in search of more resources to further their Grand-Defense. Even to fellow Necron Keshke'Hwa territory is an unwelcoming space. The Keshke'Hwa keeping their worlds to themselves and refusing to allow anyone near their prized Crown-world Capital of Hekakte. Speculation by many enemies of the Keshke'Hwa is that this dynasty guards some grand treasure or relic the like of which can only be speculated towards as none other than the Keshke'Hwa and the now dead Eldar invaders who first attacked them, and a rare few others had ever seen. Recent Relations Since the Thirty-seventh Millennium the Keshke'Hwa have gradually become far more interested and active in affairs outside their own territory. They will often capture ships crews or attempt to initiate communication with those outside their own Dynasty. Many of those aware of the Dynasty's existence blame it on the possibility that the Dynasty have expended their supplies and now must compete with those of the greater galaxy to acquire more resources, explaining their willingness to exchange weapons with orks for a unknown payment. The Keshke'Hwa have become slightly more aggressive suddenly attacking worlds, thoroughly cleansing them of life before disappearing. However despite this the Keshke'Hwa still hold close to their fortress worlds only ever sending small ships away for any significant time. These vessels head out into the greater galaxy endlessly seeking... The Dynasty's Shield Defenders of the Realm Keshke'Hwa Defenders Necron Warriors taken by the Keshke'Hwa and re purposed for the task of constructing and defending the Dynasty fortresses. These Necron Warriors are instead armed with the tools needed to preform their tasks for the Dynasty. However equipped with Gauss Deconstruction Tools and Particle Assembly Tools this Category of Necron Warrior is still a powerful battlefield force under the command of a Keshke'Hwa lord. Keshke'Hwa Defenders are capable of entirely reshaping battlefields tearing down or building fortifications that would have taken mortal hands months or years to create within hours. With their ability to deconstruct and build defenses Keshke'Hwa Defenders with proper direction can maintain defensive lines or advance a siege towards an enemy with frightening skill. Keshke'Hwa Immortals While Scarcely different from the Necron Immortals of most Dynasties, the Keshke'Hwa Immortals are discernible from the Immortals of other Dynasties due to the array of weaponry and equipment their Keshke'Hwa Lords have given them. Keshke'Hwa Immortals, like most of their dynasty, as been tooled to the defense of the Dynasty's fortifications and are given weapons to suit the task. They are granted use of the Gauss Linear-Caster to keep enemies of the Dynasty at a distance or they are armed with Autolysis Rifles to put down the weak organic bodies of the younger races. While assist with the defense the Dynasty's Immortals are equipped with Tesla-Shielding and Phased-Fortifications allowing the Immortals to quickly deploy cover and to withstand attacks to a much greater extent. Keshke'Hwa Guardians The symbol of the Keshke'Hwa's indomitable will and the power of their defense. Keshke'Hwa Guardians are special close combat forces of the dynasty armed with dispersion shields and hyper-phase swords, in combination with Tesla shielding and Temporal-Disruption Field. With each of these a Single guardian becomes a nearly invulnerable target shielding the Dynasty's fortresses from attack, only in close combat have these units proven vulnerable as their various defenses must be lowered significantly to allow the Guardian to strike it's foes with any weapon in it's use. Keshke'Hwa Watchers Specialized drones developed by the Keshke'Hwa for the purpose of patrolling the skies of the Dynasty's fortresses. Keshke'Hwa Watches silently move upon their flight inducing repulser engines while a extensive array of scanning devices search for intrusion or for faults in the fortress itself. If either are found the Watcher will send an appropriate alert before attempting to rectify the problem itself. In the case of a fault in the defense a Watcher can function similar to a Scarab quickly disassembling and reassembling whatever segment it needs to. When the watcher detects a intruder however they unit will use either it's built in Gauss Blasters or Autolysis Cannons to attack the enemy from above. If either problem is solved by the unit alone it will immediately send a report indicating all the details necessary for it's lords to know. Keshke'Hwa Siege Scarabs Developed specifically for the maintenance of the Keshke'Hwa Dynasty's fortresses, Siege Scarabs are larger than their typical Canoptek counterparts but in exchange for their radically larger size are typically equipped with Particle Assembly Tools and their own variant of the Gauss Deconstruction Tool. With both of these items in their possession these units are typically unleashed as a swarm meant to simultaneously tear down and rebuild fortifications. A pile of destroyed rubble can be returned to it's original form as a fortress wall quickly and efficiently by these Scarabs, and when used as a part of a siege defenders find themselves horrified as their defenses and fellow defenders seem to disappear into the green glow of this silver swarm. Drone Platform A war weapon made after the reawakening of the Keshke'Hwa, the Drone Platform serves as a siege base and point of operations for the Drones and support units of the Keshke'Hwa. Often these Platforms carry dozens Siege Scarabs as well as a defense force of over a half dozen Keshke'Hwa Watchers. These mobile platforms have unit repair and fabrication tools which allow the Keshke'Hwa lords who field these units to bring fleets Drones to support their troops even in a siege of the most intensive caliber also further adding to the immense endurance of the Keshke'Hwa's various warriors and siege craft. Eradication Platform Larger than most Monoliths, the Eradication platform is a heavy siege and artillery piece specifically employed by the Keshke'Hwa for the intent of eliminating an enemy defense or to counter an enemy siege. Eradication Platforms are mobile structures in of themselves, these Monolithic weapons bring their single massive Morning Star Cannon to bare against distant targets while using complex logic engines to determine the optimum landing location for each shell fired. At times this can cause the cannon to fire slowly, However the highly defensively minded Keshke'Hwa designed the weapon with a number of Gauss Flux arcs and heavy Tesla Shielding, including an additional Tesla Cannon to keep more aggressive foes away. Often small groups of these Platforms well outside the sight of a defender form the strategic core of a Keshke'Hwa lord's attack. Defenses and Tools Gauss Deconstruction Tool A type of miniaturized Gauss Flayer device, the Gauss Deconstruction Tool primary purpose is not for the destruction of enemies but instead for the collection of the molecular materials needed to assemble new fortifications quickly and efficiently. The Gauss Deconstruction Tool while possessing reduced range compared to it's typical Necron counterparts fires at a much more significant rate, this advantage both allows the Keshke'Hwa to gather much needed supply on the field quickly and also to quickly gun down enemy forces at close range, a key advantage in the final frantic stages of a siege. Particle Assembly Tool Typically carried in conjunction with a Gauss Deconstruction Tool the Particle Assembly tool allows Necron carrying it to use collected mass, typically that taken by their own Gauss weapon, and to use said mass to create simple shaped objects making the construction of in field fortifications a simple task. With a Particle Assembly Tool Basic barriers and various structures become items for battlefield use instead of merely defensive measures. Gauss Linear-Caster A weapon similar to the Gauss blaster, however unlike the Gauss Blaster the Gauss Linear-Caster is designed to engage at far longer ranges than the Gauss Blaster. The Gauss Linear-Caster is specially designed to keep opponents further from the Immortals of the dynasty instead of increasing the rate of volley fire as the Immortals and their opponents close upon one another. With powerful Gauss Linear-Caster fire pinning enemy forces at a distance the powerful cannons and other long ranged weapons of the Dynasty are free to fire easily destroying enemies. Temporal-Disruption Field An technology the Keshke'Hwa use primarily upon their fortresses and vehicles, Temporal-Disruption Fields create a small field of space-time several feet away from the object they are defending. Due to this field artillery, lasers, even orbital bombardments are reduced to a slow forward crawl for several inches to a foot inside their field. This disruption typically allows Necron defenders to leisurely prepare their defenses or to establish counter-measures well before the enemies fire escapes the disrupted space time and strikes their target. Tesla Shielding Created by a small Tesla emitter located on the unit it is protecting. Tesla Shielding uses minimal power to ensure the protection of it's charge, unlike the fields and other shielding used by the younger races. Tesla Shielding instead fires living energy which intercepts incoming projectiles or weapons stopping, or deflecting the blow, only the most powerful of blows can simply force past the Tesla Shielding to the target below. Phased fortifications Kept out of Phase until needed, the Phased fortifications of the Keshke'Hwa are developed long before the Keshke'Hwa go to battle. These Fortifications are then stored in a pocket dimension from which they are summoned through the use of a small portal device kept on the person of a Keshke'Hwa warrior. Typically Phased Fortifications are more advanced than those developed on the field by Particle Assembly Tools. Autolysis Rifle A radiation projection beam weapon. The Autolysis Rifle, falling under the Autolysis weaponry category, contains a powerful radiation source within a weak stasis chamber from which the radiation is drawn and then projected over a distance to a downrange target. A target struck by the Autolysis Rifle undergoes a horrendous and rapid decay of the afflicted aria and eventually they themselves will die of unnatural decay. Autolysis Rifles are used by the Keshke'Hwa as a means to prevent unnecessary damage to either defenses or to other valuable resources. Autolysis Cannon An Autolysis weapon similar to the Autolysis Rifle. The Autolysis Cannon is mounted on larger platforms belonging to the Keshke'Hwa Dynasty and is meant to prevent any and all advances by the lesser races. The Autolysis Cannon bombards an target aria with radiation, irradiating a targeted surface until even it is now a source of lethal Autolysis inducing radiation. The Autolysis Cannon is a powerful aria denial weapon when used properly, however the intended purpose of the weapon is instead to disable vehicles, particularly transports. The cannon unleashing a constant stream of radiation irradiates the target vehicles quickly transforming the enemies troop filled transport into little better than a mobile pot of foaming remains. Autolysis Emitter A specialized Autolysis device typically used by Keshke'Hwa Guardians and higher ranking Necron of the Dynasty. These small spherical devices are the first certain evidence the Imperium had encountered of the Keshke'Hwa's use of Autolysis weaponry and form the basis of the Imperium's research into the weaponry uniquely used by the dynasty. Each Sphere is a roughly six centimeters in diameter and emits enough radiation to kill a enter squad of close gathered radiation shielded organics. Morning-Star Cannon Called as such by the Imperial guardsmen who have witnessed and survived a bombardment from this weapon. The morning star cannon possess a incredibly powerful muzzle flash which from the far distance almost seems to be a star coming over the horizon, however the true reason for this name instead comes from the ammunition fired by the cannon. Each one a glowing star of death for whomever is at the receiving end of the cannon's fire. The cannon keeps each of these unique and destructive ammunition out of phase with reality unit they clear the barrel of the weapon. Death Flares An Autolysis based weapon the Death Flare is consistent of a single spherical device with a powerful radiation source. This source of radiation is powerful enough to affect several hundred yards away from itself and easily induces extremely rapid autolysis decay in any organic substance or being within its power. A single Death Flare can be used to scorch a entire clean of life. The Death Flare can be delivered via many mediums however the Keshke'Hwa primarily deliver this deadly ammunition via their Morning-Star cannon. Green Suns The most destructive of the three ammunitions of the Morning-Star Cannon, the Green Sun is a singular omnidirectional Gauss weapon developed with the intent of reducing fortresses to craters. Once fired the Green Sun's emitter activates giving the weapon the appearance of a large green star coming from beyond the horizon. When a Green Sun lands the large sphere of glowing green energy begins to slowly dig into the buildings, defenders, and earth of the aria in which it had landed, destroying indiscriminately until all that remains is a single smooth crater. Tesla Stars A Tesla Star is little more than a incredible mass of the sentient energy utilized by the Necron's Tesla weapons contained within a single Temporal-shift device. The Device ties the ammunition to the current space-time while also preventing the Tesla bolts' energy from fading. When fired the Temporal-Shift device deactivates slowly bringing the incredible mass of Sentient energy back to the current space-time. Initially this appears to be a small blue star overhead of the battlefield, however soon the Tesla energy comes out from this star seeking to unleash itself against the enemies of the Dynasty. The Fortress Lords Karzin the Indomitable The long time Phaeron of the Keshke'Hwa whom was on his deathbed when the bio-transference came to his world. Despite being at the end of his life the people of the Dynasty wished to preserve their lord's life as his rule had proven to be the greatest in the Dynasty's history. Seeing a chance to preserve their lord's life the people of the Keshke'Hwa immediately agreed to the process and immediately forced the delirious and uncooperative lord through the process. Once he had gone through Bio-Transference, Karzin emerged very far from death, and now with a new drive to make his Dynasty eternal. With the Keshke'Hwa and Karzin's loyalty secure, the Necron set out building the foundations of their coming war with the Old Ones. still more dynasties had to undergo the process, allowing Karzin time to dedicate his attentions to the defenses of the other Dynasties which had already underwent the Bio-Transference process. Durring this time Karzin reshaped his Dynasty into what they would be today, creating necron warriors perfectly suited for holding the defense of the other Dynasties. However Karzin's personal claim to fame, and the origin of his title as the Indomitable instead came from the rebellion against the C'tan. With shielding thick enough that his feet never touched the ground, Karzin stood alone against a C'tan buying his Dynasty time for their allies to come and assists them. Though only a short while each time, Karzin sallied forth from his Dynasty's futile defenses to face the raging C'tan alone. Each time he would earn his Necron a shot reprieve, perhaps just enough to rebuild their failing defenses, however each time he returned Karzin and his Dynasty were closer to faltering, but upon his fourth time sallying forth, allies in the form of the Estomik Dynasty, the Harunee Dynasty, and several others arrived putting down the C'tan saving the lord. After the great sleep Karzin has become a steadfast and unwavering lord beyond even his own court. Often he will act alone challenging enemy invaders or personally demanding a fortresses surrender. However despite this seeming bravado Karzin's keen defensive mind has still proven well beyond any others, he with assistance of his Crypteks designed his own shielding matrix, one so potent it can withstand battleship grade weaponry. Also the lord's discarded designs which have somehow made circulation through various lesser races have proven to be masterful fortresses worthy of use even on Cadia itself. Herakvan the Raid Lord One of the Lords of the Keshke'Hwa, Herakvan's name is known outside of the Keshke'Hwa due to his vast number small raids upon various worlds. Primarily Imperial worlds. Herakvan was and, due primarily to bad political maneuvering, still is one of the lesser lords of the Keshke'Hwa Dynasty. Herakvan is one of the most seen lords of the Keshke'Hwa outside the Dynasty's space. Herakvan is one of the key offensive powers of the Keshke'Hwa and is one of the few reasons the Keshke'Hwa are known to exist by outside forces. Sieges of Note -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Political stances Allies The Estomik Dynasty Long time allies of the Keshke'Hwa, though there is near no current communication between the two dynasties they had both fought along side with and come to respect one another. Enemies Feel Free to Add Berheven Jirlis The Eldar thief who stole the Eternity Key, currently the Keshke'Hwa continue to search the Galaxy for the Eldar. Once the day comes that the Keshke'Hwa do lay their hands upon the Eldar his fate will be suitably horrendous. The Empyrean Shields An enemy of the Dynasty's recent military activities. These mortal warriors often defend the locations west of the galactic core which the Keshke'Hwa might attack. The Dynasty's current policy regarding these particular "Space Marines" is one of aggressive annihilation. Eliminating these marines would ease many a siege as they always seem to be located within the territories Karzin wishes to claim. Quotes By About feel free to add Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties